That Night At Heimedall
by Jenna Darknight
Summary: what we didn't see in the Heimedall cutscene before you ented the forest of torrents. LloydxCollete.


That night at Heimidall 

A/N: this is my first attempt at a Tales of Symphonia romance fic, so please be aware of that while reading. This is told from Lloyd's point of view of what happened in the cut scene before you fight Kratos in the forest of Torrents. This is Colloyd and based of their conversation…slightly. Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, it belongs to Kouske Fujima and the people of Namco.

I was kind of glad that I had a room to myself tonight. I really didn't want to put up with Zelos's carefree attitude, Genis's slightly mocking comments or Regal's stoic depression right now. I know they all have good intentions; That Zelos is trying to put me at ease, Regal can't really help himself and Genis…I'll get back to you on that one. He makes fun of me for not being the best student, and it's true, I'm not. It's not that I'm not smart, It's just I don't feel the need to apply myself in school. He really can't make fun of me about it any more because I've steadily been applying myself more and more since I found out what was happening to Collete during the journey of regeneration.

Dang it, I'm off track again. Anyway my point is that I'm going to have to fight my da-Kratos tomorrow and I'm not really looking forward to it. I still can't really bring myself to call Kratos my dad. I mean, I 've accepted the fact that he's my biological father, but he wasn't my father in the sense that he was in my life watching out for me and helping me become a man. My dad did that. Heh, Professor Sage would probably pass out if she saw this, I know she thinks that I'm a horrible student still. She was almost shocked to death when I called the geezer at Hakonesia peak "avaricious". It's funny looking back that far, I was so oblivious back then, to the purpose of the journey of regenration of Collete's fate… there have been three constants in this journey: Genis's teasing, homework (ugh, evil!) and Collete.

She's probably the only person in our group who can understand what

I'm going through right now. I mean, she was betrayed by the man who claimed to be her true father. I'll never forgive Remiel for that. Or anyone who tried to hurt Collete. She's such an amazingly kind and forgiving person, that I can't believe anyone would try to hurt her. One of things that happpened during this journey is that I realized how I truly felt about Collete. I suppose I've always known, but was too afraid to admit to myself that I cared for her as more than a friend. I think it was kind of forced into view when she'd lost her soul. To see her like that, totally unemotional and unable to recognize me…well, it felt like part of my heart was ripped out. It physically hurt.

Hmm? Someone's knocking on my door. I thought that everyone'd crashed for the night, except for the insomniac here (me if you didn't catch it). I said " What is it?" And…let's see who's still up…Oh, Martel, it's Collete.

Collete looked down at the floor akwardly, "Are you still up?"

I shook my head, Sleep, why would I need sleep? "Nah, I couldn't really sleep."

Collete, if anything looked more akward, "The stars are so pretty. D-do you want to come see them with me?"

My brain pretty much was screaming 'yes' to all four corners of the world right now, thank Martel certain thing stay only in our minds. "…Okay then, just for a little while." Why did I just say that? What, not long so I can sit and brood some more? Idiot!

We ended up just walking out in the direction of the entrance of Heimidall. Collete was blushing slightly. She really does look cute when she blushes…

"Wow…it feels like they could come down any second!" I chuckled slightly, Collete still has that child-like awe to her. I look at her and think that the brightest star has landed right next to me and I wouldn't change her for the world. I wish I had the courage to say that but all I can manage is a kind of choked "Yeah…" She smiled and then looked away as she began speaking, "You know, it still feels strange. The fact that I'm still here, talking."

" How come?" Huh? Why would that…oh the regeneration of the world…Duh, idiot. "My grandmother told me that I could never return to the village once I left on the journey to regenerate the world so when I talked to you that night before leaving Iselia, I thought it would be the last time. But I'm still here right beside you." at this point I couldn't respond immediately, I was so angry. At Mithos, at cruxis, at the stupid system that demanded the sacrifice of the chosen. It wasn't fair that someone like Collete, who only thought the best of everyone, should have to suffer and die just to fullfill some madman's twisted vision of the world. I mean, when we first met Sheena as an assasin, Collete only thought of her safety when Sheena fell down that matinance shaft. She was the one who helped me through that self-loathing that I had after what happened at Iselia. She was the one to remind me that I was still myself, even if Kratos was my father. There was no way anyone was going to take my Collete away from me now. Woah, did I just call her, 'my Collete'? It fits somehow though. Collete was looking at me, probably wondering at my prolonged silence. I walked forward to the bench near the entrance, " And that's the way it'll be." Collete looked at me oddly, "Hmm?" I actually felt like I could say what I'd wanted to for so long. Of course, I had to choke and say something else. "Cruxis is gone. And tomorrow…when I win against Kratos and have him remove the seal, the worlds will be reunited. You won't have to worry anymore." That last sentence I wanted her to believe so much,that I would always be there for her, os she wouldn't ever have to worry again.

Collete walked up next to me, "…So you're going to fight Kratos?" I looked away, please don't look me in the eye Collete, please. I can't take it if you're going to be judgemental " I…have to." She sounded a bit angry when she said "But, he's your father!" Yes Collete, I think I am aware of that. " It's because he's my father that I have to fight" "Wh…why?" She had to understand this, please understand this,"He wants to settle things. He wants to settle things with his own past. That's what it feels like to me." I finally looked back at her, she looked like she was earnestly thinking, "I guess you're right. After all, he saved us." "Yeah. and…I also want to settle things myself." She was looking at me, expecting further explanation, so I continued, "I've spent this whole time expecting you to do everything. I just took it for granted that you're the only one who could regnerate the world. I never questioned that." "You didn't know; it's not your fault. And besides, you saved me, just like you promised you would." I wanted to scream that it was my fault, that I hadn't been strong enough, that I was a hypocrite. I am, I am such a damned hypocrite! After a moment I calmed down and continued, "But, because of that, a lot of people lost their lives. I have to shoulder their sacrifices. For their sake and mine…I have to defeat the Kratos of the past." She nodded slowly as I turned to look her in the face again, "I understand, Lloyd." She walked closer to me. Martel, she's beautiful…"Lloyd? Is something wrong?" I turned my head and said, "N-no, nothings wrong."…Lair, just come out with it already!

Then, much to my surprise, Collete voiced my inner thoughts, "You're a terrible liar, Lloyd." I looked up at her abruptly, "What?" "I know something's wrong. You've been acting differently since the last fight against Mithos. You've been eating less, sleeping less. Also, you won't look anyone in the face, especially me. What's wrong?" Guess the cat's out of the bag, I smiled slightly, this was kind of like that time after we released the wind seal and I realized what was happening to Collete. Only it was the other way around, " It's just…I've been coming to terms with something. It's been on my mind since you lost your soul and I've been thinking about it more and more…" I drifed off as I noticed Collete coming closer. We were so close I could feel her breath. "Lloyd?" She looked at me expecting to finish. Just do it! My mind was screaming, I opened my mouth to say…well, I'm not sure what exactly. I couldn't get anything out; I was now mute. So my body decided to take the other consideration into effect. I leaned in and kissed her.

I felt her shock as she stiffened up against me and, for a few moments, I thought I had done something wrong. It would kill me if she pulled away. She relaxed into me, running her fingers throught my already messy hair. I dropped my hands down to the small of her back. This was something I'd fantazied about for so long, and was now experiencing; I, Lloyd Aurion Irving was kissing Collete Brunel and she was kissing me back. It was better than I'd imagined. Eventually, I had to break it due to lack of oxygen. I looked at her. Collete's eyes were wide and there was a slight blush on her face. "L-Lloyd..d-did you just-?" I felt an odd kind of strength now, I needed to say this now. After all, I might not see tomorrow night. "Collete, I've been meaning to say this for a long time…I love you." It felt like a huge weight was off my shoulders now. She knew, and disbelief was written all over her face. I felt like I should say something…anything, "Collete if you don't feel the same-" Collete's finger on my lips stopped me from going any further. "Lloyd, don't appologize for what you just did or what you feel. I've felt something for you for a long time now, I just never had the courage to say it: I love you, Lloyd." My brain couldn't register a suitable response, so I kissed her again. That night, under the stars, in Heimidall made me believe I could do anything, as long as Collete was with me. I'd found my strength and purpose.

A/N: Yay sappy romance! Constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
